The present invention relates to defensive systems and pertains particularly to an improved system for defense against auto hijacking.
There has been a recent rash of auto thefts wherein the auto is taken from the possession of the driver with a gun or other weapon. These thefts or hijackings, currently termed carjacking, usually take place at street intersections and in parking lots, usually at gunpoint. This provides the thief with a readily operable vehicle without having to break into the car and hot-wire it. However, it subjects the driver to a high risk of violence which may result in injury or even death.
Many citizens, in order to protect themselves, are arming themselves with weapons, such as knives and guns. However, this has a tendency to increase the risk of violence and injury to the victim.
It is desirable that an effective and reasonably safe means for defense against carjacking be available.